


Impatience

by Milieva



Series: Dipping the Wick (Hanukkah 5779) [2]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Manga, Clef is mostly grown-up, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: Clef may have put Umi off until she was an adult in her Tokyo, but now he's the one who's tired of waiting.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Clef were the impatient one instead of Umi?"

Ageing his form always took some getting used to. The height difference would make him stumble for a few weeks, and he'd bump his head opening cupboards if he wasn't careful. But Clef hadn't anticipated just how strong of an effect Umi would have on him when he did it this time. 

Their affection wasn't new. It had been a long-standing but seldom spoken of thing that sat comfortably between them for the past decade or more. 

But this sudden rush was something different, something startling, that only grew stronger as his height increased.

It was the brush of her fingers that got him this morning. Just the soft touch of her hand on his cheek as she turned his head to kiss his other cheek was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He gasped none too subtly and Umi laughed. 

"Shut up," Clef muttered. "Don't act like you haven't reacted to a seemingly innocent kiss before."

"Can't say that I have, though," Umi said, pulling back to look at him. An amused smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Clef glared at her and caught her wrist as she pulled away and placed the softest kiss to her palm.

The way Umi breathed in a startled " _Oh_ " let him know he'd had the effect he wanted, even before he caught the look in her eye.

"I really want to kiss you," he said before he could stop himself. "Properly, though. None of this sticking to cheeks and foreheads like we've been doing - pretending innocence that neither of us have."

Umi looked him over and poked him in the shoulder. "What happened to waiting until you'd settled into an adult form?"

"I'm practically grown," Clef said and rolled his eyes at the look that crossed Umi's face. "If you were expecting me to be taller, I'm sorry, but this is what you get. I'm only going to fill out a bit more from here. There's not much more height to come, maybe an inch, but probably not even that."

"I'm not sure what I was expecting, to be honest," Umi said, leaning back against his desk. "But I guess you don't look - _too_ young."

Clef shook his head. "Forget it. I'll wait, if it's still weird for you."

"Not weird, just - have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you'd been grown when I confessed to you?"

"But you were an actual adolescent. I simply look like one."

"Not that different," Umi laughed and leaned forward to kiss him.

Pulling back to glare at her, Clef said, "It most certainly is."

"Whatever." Umi grab hold of the front of his robes and tugged him in for another kiss. 

Clef pushed forwards then, opening his mouth against hers - teasing hers open with his tongue. He wasn't exactly sure he remembered how kissing worked, but he was more than willing to try again, if she were his partner. 

Arm sliding around Umi's waist of their own accord, he pulled her closer. He could feel her smile against his lips as she tilted her head and found a neater angle than he had. 

When she finally drew back to catch her breath, she let out a soft laugh. "Someone wanting to do more than kissing then?" she asked, rocking her hips slightly.

"Only if you're willing to come back to my rooms with me." The words were out of his mouth the moment he thought them. It would be his first time in centuries, his first time with Umi, and he would like to make it worth the trouble - especially when his body would still be convinced of its adolescence and give in prematurely to the excitement of a first time.

Umi just grinned at him, her posture shifting slightly as she rolled her shoulders back. "I thought you had work to do?"

Clef looked at his desk and then back at Umi, weighing the importance of his work against his desire to take her upstairs.

"Work can wait. Nothing I absolutely need to sign off on today."

.*.

Umi burst out laughing almost the moment Clef automatically shut the bedroom door behind them. When she looked at him, she only kept on giggling like an enthusiastic child. 

"What is it?" Clef asked.

"I was just thinking," Umi said, trying to catch her breath, "it's like we're making up for the fact I didn't have a boyfriend in high school."

Raising an eyebrow, Clef just looked at her and waited for the explanation.

"You look like you're about sixteen, maybe seventeen. I feel like I should be asking if your parents are home, or when they will be home." She stifled another laugh. 

"Well, you are aware that, at twenty-one years, you're the age of a prepubescent Cephiran child." Clef crossed his arms. "If my form is too distracting, we can wait until it settles completely."

"It's okay. You're kind of cute like this." Umi sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around before she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do we need to be quiet, so we don't get caught?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You like it." She grinned.

"Lies and slander." Clef shrugged out of his outer robes and took another step toward her.

Umi leaned back on hands, her smile incandescent. "What will I have to do to get you to admit it?"

"I will admit nothing of the sort."

"Are you sure about that?" Sitting upright, Umi grasped the edge of her top with both hands and pulled it off all in one swift motion. 

Clef's breath caught, and he entirely lost his train of thought at the amount of skin revealed. He just wanted to run his hands over her, press his lips everywhere, over every inch of her skin.

She was still wearing a fairly solid piece of underwear about her chest, her current state of dress revealing less that some people's everyday wear, but that didn't dim his body's reaction at all. 

"So, what were you saying?" she asked, brightly, dropping her top over the end of his bed and grinning at him. 

He had no idea. "I want to kiss you," he said instead, moving ever closer, eyes still taking in the view.

"Is this the first time you've seen a girl's breasts?" Umi asked, reaching behind her back.

"You are impossible," Clef told her, leaning in. He caught her lips just as she unfastened the catch. Sliding his hands down her arms, he pulled the garment with them.

She crossed her arms over her bared chest with feigned bashfulness. "Oh, don't look. It's embarrassing."

Clef pulled back and gave her a _look_. "You and I both know that this isn't your first time, so would you stop it with the act."

"The only reason you weren't my first was because you refused to - to do _this_ until I was older." She waved a hand to, presumably, indicate his form. "Which is a pity, because you are going to be totally gorgeous when you finish with the slightly awkward stage."

"You were still a child." It would have taken an enormous amount of willpower to not give in to her then, if he'd been persuaded to shift his form then. While it may have made some of Cephiro's neighbours uncomfortable to negotiate treaties with someone who _looked_ like a child, he didn't regret his choice.

"Three years seems like an eternity when you're seventeen, and then you made me wait _four_ , since you then decided to wait another year and a day before you even changed, because you are an awful man who likes to torment me." 

"And you're so sweet and innocent, huh?"

"Did you hear that?" Umi pressed a hand to his chest and turned to the door, eyes dramatically wide. "Are you absolutely sure no one's home?"

"I cannot believe I still want to have sex with you."

"Well you are a horny seventeen-year-old, and I'm hot - like _really_ hot - and just happen to be half-naked in your bed."

"I am seven hundred and fifty- fifty-" he faltered, forgetting just how old he was when Umi took his hand and placed it on the soft warm skin her breast.

" _Seventeen_ ," Umi insisted, placing his other hand on her chest.

"I am not playing roles the first time we have sex together."

"You're no fun, you know that?"

Clef ducked his head to kiss her neck. "I can be a lot of fun."

.*.

By the time he had her out of her clothes, Clef wasn't sure he actually cared that Umi refused to drop the act. He enjoyed the sound of her laughter - even if she was just laughing at her own terrible jokes - almost as much as he was enjoying the breathless noises she was making as he brought her to the trembling edge of climax.

Her fingernails scratched at his scalp as she arched up against his mouth - the flick of magic as he curled his fingers bringing her swiftly over the edge with a sharp cry.

Umi's hands were still tangled in his hair when he turned and pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. She hissed in a breath at that, and another when he carefully slid his fingers out of her.

"Okay, maybe you do know what you're doing," Umi admitted, still panting slightly.

"What part of 'I'm seven hundred and fifty-four years old' did you misunderstand?"

"Being ancient doesn't mean you're good at sex." She pushed up on her elbows and grinned at him. "And as you said, it's been a while - a _very long_ while."

"Yes, and that very long while is going to have a very quick ending in a few minutes, if you're wanting to continue." He moved up the bed and her lips with his

"You don't think you have the stamina?"

"I am very turned on." He kissed her again. "And it has been a very, _very_ long time."

Umi snorted out a laugh. "And you are only seventeen years old." 

Even if his mouth didn't silence her, pressing into her did - but only for a moment. 

Head dropping back into the pillows with a gasp, Umi pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Show me what you've got, kid."

"You're relentless." He moved slowly, carefully trying to hold himself together when she felt so utterly amazing. 

"You like it," Umi breathed before nipping at his ear.

That was enough to send him over the edge, and he came shattering to an end, dropping forward with a low groan. He lay his head on Umi's shoulder, catching his breath. 

"A little," he said. "Maybe I like it, just a little bit."

"That's what I thought," Umi told him triumphantly.


End file.
